She saw me coming
by amandalynwood
Summary: Title from a comment from the film Eclipse. Jasper is talking to Bella about his past life. Explores how Alice and Jasper met... my opinions of what happened between them off the page. Rated M just to be safe. Presence of lemons uncertain at this time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Jasper tells Bella, "Alice, she saw me coming"

_**Disclaimer: Alice, Jasper and all the rest belong to Stephenie... no money made, ad nauseum and etc... just for entertainment purposes...**_

**SHE SAW ME COMING**

_There were three of them. Stark alabaster beauties under a full moon. I had never seen anything like them before. _

"_What is your name?" the dark-haired beauty in the middle asked me._

_"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," I reply, sensing no danger, they were just women, of course._

"_You can be of great use to me," _

_I was rooted to the spot, frozen in place as she drew closer to me. I was lost in her deep gaze and then the last words I remember from my human life. _

"_I hope you survive…"_

_The words were whispered against my neck and still I felt no fear, and then her teeth pierced my skin and the pain was searing, the agony was unrelenting as her venom burned through my body…changing me for all time._

**Chapter One**

**JASPER**

It is the second day of our training with the wolves, preparing us all for the upcoming battle with Victoria's army of renegade newborns. Once again, I watch Alice from a distance; still unable to believe my good fortune. Remembering that fateful, yet luckiest day of my vampire life

Just as Bella is Edward's forever; Alice is mine, and I cannot fathom any existence without her gentle caress, her teasing smiles. The fullness of my unbeating heart that I would never have dreamed possible.

_Love and family._

Then, the sheer terror I felt at the thought that I might lose her to the Volturi.

As much as I care for Edward, I thought that I would never be able to forgive him for the selfishness of his suicidal escapade, although I do understand what drove him to do what he did. Even if I could understand his utter devastation at what he thought was true, there was no doubt in my mind at all that if anything had happened to her and he still lived—if he had returned without my Alice-no matter how much Carlisle and rest of the family would have tried to stop me—I would have killed him myself—or died trying; and given his mind-reading gift he knows this for a fact.

When they all returned from Volterra and he finally managed to pull himself away from Bella for a short period of time Edward sought me out and apologized for putting Alice at risk again and again.

Right now, I glance over at him embracing Bella, and he casts a glance at me over the top of her head, he's read my thoughts again and remorse once again fills his eyes. I don't say anything, I don't have to—it's over, and everyone is safely returned—for the time being anyway. We'll deal with the Volturi when or if the time comes.

I simply nod in forgiving acknowledgement, before Alice's tinkling laughter as she gets the drop on Emmett fills my ears and I glance her way once more.

I don't think we are over confident about Victoria's little army, but with the aid of the wolves, and what I know for a certainty about the behavior of newborns, well, to put it in human terms, it should be no sweat.

The dredged up memories of preferably forgotten events are like proverbial battering rams storming relentlessly at the walls of my consciousness, and I know that the cause is my recent conversation with Bella—whose unselfishness on the other side of the world saved this entire family from the despair that the loss of Edward, Alice, or even worse, both of them, would have entailed, not to mention if Bella herself had been lost. My only concern now, is Edward dragging his feet on this. Bella's immortality is inevitable and I don't understand why he is the only one who doesn't see this.

Bella's questions while not expected at this point, were certainly not unreasonable—she has a right to know what to expect for herself and from an army of undisciplined newborns. I have no reservations about telling her of my previous life before the Cullens; before the unexpected love Alice gave me saved me from myself.

Even now I question what I ever did to be worthy of such an impish angel. Monster is such a generous term for what we have the capacity to be—for what I once was.

I had followed Maria's directives for as long as I'd been a vampire. A newborn created by her and for her own twisted purposes, chosen specifically for my soldiering skills. I had been created to be an executioner, and her protector, of course and after several decades it had become a tedious, and disheartening mission; and from the first day of my life as a newborn vampire she was my only relationship and she didn't share.

Simply put, it was the only choice afforded me since she never allowed any of them to live long enough for me to have any other friends. That is, of course, if you could be a vampire and actually have friends.

First rule of Newborn 101—only rule of Newborn 101—**NEVER, EVER** trust a newborn.

Case in point, the two female vampires with Maria when she created me had been among the first to go.

From one southern territory to another Maria kept me close, making me think she loved me. It had only been at the end of my time with her that I'd allowed myself come to the conclusion that whatever love she'd felt for me, if any, was nothing compared to her just using me to further her own agenda.

Like any general she expected her orders to be obeyed without question, and while my military experience was put to good use, my input otherwise was seldom asked for and certainly not taken as a good suggestion if she hadn't asked for my opinion.

The only thing I suppose that had kept me so close for so long was shamefully the sex; and toward the end of my time with her even that was becoming lacking. I suppose that her otherwise indifferent attitude was rubbing off on me.

_**Alone in the world or with Maria? **_

Didn't seem to be much difference in it to me anymore. All I knew was something told me it was time for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

She saw me Coming

Chapter Two

Maria didn't seem surprised by my desertion. In fact, if anything, I think she was relieved. I believe she was a bored as I was. It was time for us to part ways. When I walked away from Maria I didn't spare her a backward glance.

For many months, I drifted along feeding as necessary and enjoying my freedom. My lurking conscience, no longer at the whims of Maria's voracious demands, had already begun to change. No longer feeding on just anyone I ran across, but at least attempting to make a distinction between good people and bad. Avoiding children altogether.

When the hunger was greatest and I couldn't wait to judge my prey, I still tried to pick loners, people no one would ever miss. Kind of like me. I was one of the nomads. Vampires that moved from place to place. For the most part I lurked about in rural areas. Fewer people, fewer potential witnesses. Never going on the frenzied feeding sprees that Maria had been so fond of.

My gift at least helped me calm the moods of my victims. Most of them surrendering to me without fear. I would, of course, slip up from time to time, but Maria had taught me to cover my actions well and those bodies would never be found.

Time passed, months turning to years and despite the overwhelming loneliness, I was more at ease with my immortality on my own than I'd ever been with Maria.

Occasionally I'd run across a human who in some way reminded me of a newborn that I'd been ordered to kill and I would consider creating one myself, but then I would consider the responsibilities involved and decide it wasn't worth the work it would take. So I would move on.

Steadily, my course took me north and west. Through the Smokey Mountains and then toward the Midwest. Over time I moved closer to the cities, intrigued by the changes wrought by technology and the basic unchanging behaviors of the human race.

Typically I paid little heed to the rain, except in how it how it affected my hunting. Still, even when human, storms had fascinated me. The power of the lightning and the rage of thunder Even now, I still watched with awe and fascination, but humans were afraid of the weather, so prey was more scarce.

So it was unusual that night that I'd just fed. A street punk, strung out on god only knows what, I could usually tell what they were on by the smell of them, the taint to their blood, but the combination this guy had taken was indefinable. The drugs had no affect on me whatsoever, and he was the lone human I'd caught out this downpour.

I was about to leave when the next flash of lightning illuminated a small tavern on the edge of town. That was when I picked the scent… one of my kind. How long had it been since I'd been in the company of another vampire?

The scent was mixed with something else, a delicate fragrance… a light perfume. I was simply curious, not having experienced that kind of vanity with Maria. So I followed, keeping to shadows of buildings although it being night there was no worry that I would be revealed of my own accord.

That would only come if the other vampire proved to be an enemy. So I approached the café with stealth, peering through the glass. A typical bar crowd, hazy from cigarette smoke, music blaring from the juke box, and a disco ball spinning from the ceiling fan.

My eyes scanned the room quickly to find her, while I gauged the mood of the room. It was a rather mellow crowd, with one exception, and her mood was one of expectation, And she was looking directly at me through a pair of lightly tinted glasses which disguised her unique eye color. How the humans believed her one of them was beyond me. Maria beauty paled in comparison. Maria had been full-bodied, well-rounded. This girl, and she looked to have been in her late teens, was slender and petite. Dark hair, and the smile she wore was of utter amusement. Her ivory skin shimmered slightly in the dim light of the bar, nothing noticeable to the human eye, but discernable with vampire vision.

She slipped from the bar stool, leaving a wave of hungry human male stares in her wake and she moved slowly toward the door and me, never letting her gaze stray from mine. I was motionless frozen to the spot. Who was she and what kind of hold was she already exerting over me. I didn't want to find myself at the whims of another Maria. But I felt no fear, nor anxiety, merely anticipation and curiosity.

She slipped out the door, insinuating herself into my arms, slipping her arms around my neck, she leaned close to me, murmuring against my mouth, "Do you know how long I've waited for you? How many storms I've sat through. "

Her lips met mine, soft, inviting. Her scent was overwhelming. Desire shot through me unlike anything I'd ever experienced.


End file.
